Justice Alliance: War
by Duke9295
Summary: The newly created (And redesigned) Justice Alliance must fight a war with Darkseid to save the Earth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a request made by Retro Mania. I don't own anything.

* * *

He didn't know what happened. All that he knew was that he wasn't in his home anymore, now he was in a cold room, holding a man in his arms. The man was different from him, pale and stocky. He whispers, "I'm sorry. I was seeing if one of the probes we sent to Mars could receive a signal from this observatory. I had no idea that it would bring you here. I wish my heart had been stronger to have a better conversation. Please forgive me for bringing you here." The man dies in his arms. The tall, green skinned, red eyed alien lays the man down. The man grabs his lab coat and drapes it across his body. The green skin turns white, the lanky hands becomes stocky. The shape shifter finds what appears to be an identification of the man. He walks out of the observatory into the strange new world. His name is J'onn J'onzz, the son of Mars and the last Manhunter...The Martian Manhunter.

* * *

The Indian Reservation outside of Star City is home to this stranger in a big city. Strongbow has come to this city to be the Green Arrow, the man that will end corruption. A corruption that destroyed his home and family.

* * *

Jose Hernandez is a nasa astronaut that is on the ISS and finds a dying alien floating towards him. The alien mutters, "My name is Abin Sur...Take my power ring. Become a Green Lantern. Save the galaxy." Jose puts on the ring and is enveloped in a green suit, suddenly, a giant red monster comes flying at him, screaming, "Abin Sur! Come! Face Atrocitus!"

* * *

In Gotham City, the father Thomas and the son Bruce visited a grave site. They place a bouquet of roses at the burial site of the mother Martha. Later that night, the two dress up in their costumes, as Batman and Robin, and goes off to fight the crime in the city. When they infiltrate a warehouse used for human trafficking through a broken out window, they see a woman leading the criminals. What terrifies Batman is that when he sees the Woman's face, through the green hair, white makeup, and a smile cut into her face, he sees a face that makes him ask, "Martha?" The woman looks to where Batman and Robin is and shouts, "Tommy! Brucie! It's been ages! Now how about you be like a banana and split! Lady Joker has some people to please!" She pulls out a gun with an oversized barrel while saying this, and pulls the trigger to launch a stick of dynamite at them. The dynamic duo manages to dodge, but both are immediately surrounded by thugs dressed in green and purple. But they manage to avoid the punches and successfully knock them to the ground. The woman whines, "Oh come on! Can't little miss Joker have a little fun?" Batman asks, "Are you really Martha?" But The Joker giggles, "Wouldn't you like to know." Before she throws a smoke bomb and vanishes.

* * *

The woman was kidnapped by hooded men. When the bag over her head is pulled off, she sees a familiar man in a business suit. She recognizes him as that tyrant businessman whose turning her father's hometown into a parking lot or something like that. He says, "Maria Mendoza. It's an honor to finally meet you. I don't believe we've met. I'm Maxwell Lord, and your going to help me with my plans. You see, the town you've been an activist around, there's a meteor that has been theorized to have impacted there thousands of years ago. It gave to a man named Vandal Savage immortality. Now, I've found it, but it won't work for me the way it did for him. So, here's the deal: We're gonna slit your throat and see if your blood will give to me immortality." Maria never felt fear like this. This influx of emotions was enough to be sensed by an ancient weapon. An aztec spear, or some of the other civilizations at the time like the Mayans or the Incas, flew up from out of nowhere and landed in Maria's hand, bestowing upon her an armor of gold. With a powerful scream, the men are knocked to the ground and Maria flies off into the unknown.

* * *

Lex Luthor is at it again. Superman didn't have time for this, especially since his human name Calvin Ellis was elected president. Luckily he got his secretary to make up an excuse. He quickly got out of his president's suit and put on his blue suit on. He flies off for Metropolis and along the way, a voice calls out, "Morning Calvin!" He looks to see his cousin Kala. He asks, "Kala? You know what Luthor's up to as well?" She shrugs, "More or less. All I know is that he wants to unmask you." They fly off to Luthor's headquarters, and use laser vision to come face to face with Luthor. He states, "Ah, Superman. Just in time. I'm about to find out your identity with my new supercomputer." He presses a button, and he reads, "And it says that your real name is...Calvin Ellis? THIS STUPID PIECE OF CRAP THINKS YOU'RE THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES!?" He starts smashing the computer apart. Superman and Supergirl look to each other and awkwardly leave the madman to his rampage.

* * *

Other heroes include the Flash, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Atom. These heroes have dealt with threats to humanity, but what they've faced will be paultry to what's coming next. Everything begins with the Alpha and the Omega.

Darkseid is coming…


	2. Chapter 2

At first it was just people randomly disappearing. And it wasn't just a single person that would go missing, but dozens of people at a time. Eventually it caught the attention of the world. Superman was the first to respond. He was quick to meet up with Supergirl along the way. The first thing they did was fly to the batcave. Here, the two found father and son working together, studying the image of the Joker woman.

Superman asks, "When I first heard of you, I found it hard to believe you had a child fighting alongside you." Batman explains, "I'm trying to frighten lowlives, not children." He stops looking at the photos and asks, "What do you want, Mr. President?" Superman smirks, "So, you figured out who I am, Thomas?" Batman answers, "Your only disguise is a pair of glasses, it isn't that hard." Supergirl snickers, "Tell that to Luthor. He refused to believe it."

Batman chuckles, "The exact same thing happened with the Riddler." Superman asks, "The Riddler?" Batman explains, "The Riddler is some prodigy who was trying to figure out who Batman is and came to the conclusion that he had schizophrenia and split personality disorder and would dress up as Batman when he didn't notice it. When we finally met, we both fought and he managed to unmask me and refused to believe that Batman was me. He's now in Arkham."

Supergirl gasps, "What a creep." Robin snorts, "Tell me about it. And that's not even the weirdest thing recently." Superman asks, "Are you talking about the mass disappearance?" Batman tells him, "It is quite strange. I fought one of them with Robin and caught a picture of it." He shows to them a picture of a grin...A grin of knife like teeth. Superman says in a rare sense of terror, "That can't be human."

Batman tells him, "It isn't. I've tried to identify what it is, but I am not able to as it escaped." Superman tells him, "I think I know somebody that can help." He turns to Supergirl, "Supergirl, we'll need the Green Lantern to help us out on this." They both fly off for the International Space Station. There, they find the Green Lantern patching a hole in the space station. Hi greets them, "Good morning Superman, Supergirl. Or is it afternoon?"

Supergirl tells him, "It's nighttime in Gotham City." Green Lantern snorts, "It's always nighttime in Gotham City." Ignoring the retort, Superman asks him, "Lantern, we came up here to ask you about aliens." Green Lantern asks, "What do you want to know?" Supergirl answers, "Well, we found this alien with a smile full of knives and were wondering what species it could be." Green Lantern looks at her and says, "There are thousands of species like that."

Superman asks, "Are there any that would want to kidnap humans?" Green Lantern shrugs, "I dunno. Maybe a couple dozen, but I don't see why. I mean, there are a hundred other human like races that are much better than humans. Like the kind that can produce electricity. But, now that I think about it, a couple of my fellow Green Lantern's mentioned that some of their planets were attacked by monsters like you described. Claimed they were trying to harvest the planets for resources."

Supergirl asks, "Like independance day?" Green Lantern chuckles, "Yeah. But the weird thing is that there's always this omega symbol left behind." Superman asks, "What did your other Corpsmen say about it?" Green Lantern answers, "The Guardians forbade us from investigating. Said we might incur the wrath of a Dark Side or something." Superman starts thinking, "Dark Side...I've heard of something that sounds like that word, but it's Darkseid. One word. It was on a box being studied at S.T.A.R. Labs."

Supergirl exhales, "We're going to Central City next, aren't we?" Superman nods, but before they take off, Green Lantern says, "Wait. I want to come. I want to see how this ends." Superman nods in approval and they fly off to Central City, where they find the Flash having just defeated the Rogues. Superman asks, "Do you need any help?" Flash chuckles, "Nope. You guys would just slow me down."

Green Lantern chuckles, "I'd like to hear you say that in a race with Superman." Supergirl jokes, "Alright, race of the century. All bets are being taken now." Superman asks, "Flash, we came here to ask about that box at S.T.A.R. Labs. Can we see it?" Flash asks, "Oh, you mean the mother box?" Supergirl asks, "The what?" Flash explains, "The mother box, it's what Dr. Free decided to call it."

Superman asks, "You mean Dr. Scott Free?" Flash nods, "Yeah, the man is a genius!" Superman asks, "Can we see it and meet Dr. Free?" Flash shrugs, "Sure." The group heads over to S.T.A.R. Labs. There, they find the dark haired man with a lab coat. He looks up from his computer, "Oh, Mr. Rei, welcome back. And I see you brought some friends." Flash waves, "Nice to see you again, Dr. Free. We came to see the Mother Box."

Superman's eyes narrow, "Just how much do you know, exactly?" Dr. Free asks, "Did you just give to me an X-Ray scan?" Superman nods, "Yes. You're not human. You're biology is beyond anything I've ever seen." Dr. Free chuckles, "I see that what I am can be found so easily." Flash asks, "You're an alien? What's your species called?" Dr. Free answers, "My species calls themselves the New Gods."

Green Lantern asks, "Wait, your a god?" Dr. Free answers, "Yes, I was sent here to protect this planet from my uncle." Supergirl asks, "And who is your uncle?" Dr. Free shrugs, "His name is Uxas, but he prefers Darkseid." Superman asks, "Green Lantern, didn't you say that there's some Darkseid attacking other planets?" Green Lantern nods, then Superman asks, "I want the whole story. Everything from the beginning."

Dr. Free states, "It started when Uxas got the power called the Omega Force, which turned him into a rock skinned monster. He took over the planet Apokolips and began his tyrannical rule. He's had multiple wives, which created sons like Kalibak and Orion. To end a war between him and my father, Izaya, I was sent to be Darkseid's adopted son while Orion became my father's adopted son. I managed to escape and returned to my home, New Genesis, with my new wife, Barda."

Flash asks, "What does he want?" Dr. Free explains, "Absolute rule. That's all he wants. He's attacked all those worlds for the sole purpose of having more subjects to oppress. And if parademons are here, then that means Earth is next." Dr. Free shakes his head, adding, "The only thing that can really beat him is another New God, and even then it's stalling the inevitable. Killing him would just unbalance the world with evil, like a living Pandora's Box."

Superman asks, "How can we stop him?" Before Dr. Free finishes, several portals appear in the sky as parademons invade. Everybody looks at the glass ceiling, with Dr. Free exhaling, "It's begun."

The parademons attack everywhere, leaving Metropolis, Gotham City, Star City, and Coast City in ruins. Dr. Free warns, "You have to stop them from attacking the cities! If those go then there's nothing stopping Darkseid from ripping this world apart!" A chilling voice hisses, "I'd be more worried about yourself, Scott." Scott shivers and turns to see a hairy giant. Scott smirks, "Kalibak! How's Darkseid? You still got daddy issues?"

Kalibak roars, "Darkseid is absolute! And as his son I shall finally destroy you!" Dr. Free chuckles, "Well, with your ugly mug I'd say you are Darkseid's son." This drives Kalibak crazy, and charges at the team of heroes. But one punch from Supergirl sends him flying into a Parademon. Dr. Free raises an eyebrow, "Huh." Superman states, "We have to get to D.C. Right now!" The heroes rush over to the capital, knocking out any parademon along the way.

There, they find Wonder Woman, ripping a parademon in half. Dr. Free chuckles, "Ya'know, if I was a betting man, I'd say she'd give my wife a run for my money." A police officer approaches, and suddenly transforms into a green alien. The alien states, "It's been years since I met you, Scott Free, but I believe Wonder Woman and Barda are equals." Everyone gets defensive, but Dr. Free looks surprised, "J'onn J'onzz? I thought you died on Mars!"

J'onn closes his eyes, "No, the rest of my people got that luxury." Dr. Free frowns, "I'm sorry to hear that friend. How'd you get here anyway?" He explains, "A scientist's experiment had teleported me here during the final days of my people. He died of a heart attack when he saw me." Superman goes up to the martian and places a hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry about what has happened to you."

J'onn smiles, "Thank you, son of Krypton. We've all lost something in protecting those we love. Now it's time we make that sacrifice again. But first…" He shapeshifts into a bald man with green skin in a blue suit with a red cape, and continues, "A change in looks so that another human doesn't die upon seeing me again." Suddenly, a black portal appears, as a menacing voice of evil calls out, "Scooooooooootttt…" And out steps a rock monster with red eyes and a blue suit of armor.

Scott sweats bullets, "Oh, great...Darkseid himself has come to the party." Darkseid questions, "You gather this-this-this Justice Alliance to stop me, Scott? Me, Scott? I am a god. And no god is more powerful than Darkseid, Scott." Superman, Flash, and Wonder Woman charges at Darkseid. He smacks them aside like flies. He growls, "Foolish pests." Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern rushes him as he walks forward to Scott, and just like before he knocks them aside.

Eventually, all of the heroes were knocked aside as Darkseid holds Scott high in the air by his throat. He booms, "I gave to you shelter when your father sent you to me, and all you did was run away from my love!" Scott laughs, "If being locked in a cage with nothing but moldy bread is your view of love, I'll say you're out of your mind." Darkseid throws him aside in anger, and when Scott recovers, he chuckles, "Glad to be out of the Jaws of Life."

As Darkseid starts pacing towards him, Superman surprises him. Superman punches him square in the face and sends him several feet backwards. Scott yells, "Take out his eyes! Without them he's powerless!" Batman takes a batarang and throws it right into Darkseid's right eye. When he recovers, with his hand covering the wounded eye, an arrow hits Darkseid's left eye. Everyone looks to see that Green Arrow, Atom, Hawkman, and Hawkgirl have joined the fight.

Dr. Free pulls out one of the box's, and yells, "With this Mother Box, I banish you and your demons back to Apokolips!" And with that, a massive portal opens as every parademon is sucked through. Darkseid stands his ground, until Batman and Superman rushes him, with both punching him square in the face, knocking him into the portal. As he falls through, he demands, "How can this be!?" Superman states as the portal closes and the heroes stand together triumphant, "It's like you said, we're the Justice Alliance."

Scott exhales, "Huh...That's not bad."

Author's note: I'm not gonna lie, this is a LOT shorter than I thought it was gonna be.


End file.
